


Front Row Tickets

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biceps, Flirting, Guns, Hanzo is shy, Jealousy, M/M, McCree is a flirt, McHanzo - Freeform, McLovin' it, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Short, Shyness, Silly, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Weapons, welcome to the gun show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Hanzo finds out he has front row tickets to the gun show.AKA McCree loves flustering Hanzo with his biceps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading this.  
> It's very short and kind of silly, but I hope you like it anyways.  
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

“Have you seen McCree’s _guns_?” Someone gushed nearby. 

 

One glance told Hanzo that the man was new, and he scowled, unsure about what made weapons attractive in any way.

 

“Makes a man’s heart flutter.” The man continued.

 

And he certainly wasn’t in the mood to hear about a recruit’s sexual attraction to a gun. Especially _McCree_ ’s gun. It made his skin prickle and his scowl deepen at the thought of McCree shooting for someone who was practically a child. They were too green for McCree, too young to understand what the previous Deadlock member had been through.

 

Hanzo only grumbled more as the week went on, tired of hearing nearly everyone fawn over McCree and his revolver. Hanzo found himself avoiding the other man at meals, skirting past groups of newbies, and staying in the training room longer than he normally did. 

 

Later in the week, Hanzo found himself thinking of the cowboy as he trained, wondering what he was doing with all of those rookies, wondering if he _liked_ any of them. He missed his target enough times to make him feel hopeless. He threw his bow on the ground at his feet and took a calming breath before he began to gather his things to leave. Pulling his quiver over his shoulder and strapping his bow to his back, Hanzo prepared himself to begin his new routine of avoidance. And yet, he found himself face to face with a group of recruits surrounding the cowboy as soon as he stepped out of the training center. Hanzo held back a groan and an eyeroll at the sight, but pressed on anyway.

 

They were cheering, blushing and goading McCree on, and Hanzo suddenly had enough. He strode right up to the group, a scowl written on his face, his skin flushed from his previous rounds in the training room. They parted for him, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Hanzo’s fury (though it was much too late). Hanzo was ready to see what all the fuss was about, to confront McCree, to tease him in front of his adoring fans. But then he saw Jesse in the middle of the ring of people, wearing tight-fitting jeans and a partially unbuttoned plaid flannel, the seams almost bursting when the man flexed his arm.

 

Hanzo paused, adjusting the strap of his quiver on his shoulder, eyes going wide.

 

McCree didn’t notice him, too busy impressing the newbies to see the new addition in the crowd. He flexed his left arm, the metal of his prosthetic hand glimmering under the fluorescents above. The initiates swooned and McCree found Hanzo’s flushed, familiar face among the sea of people.

 

A lascivious grin formed on Jesse’s lips and he winked at the archer. “Hey Hanzo,” he purred. “Looks like you got a front row ticket.”

 

Hanzo spluttered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “A ticket to _what_?”

 

McCree lifted his right arm, flexing and almost tearing the stitching of his shirt with the way the muscle filled it. His voice came out as a husky Southern drawl, “The gun show, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to see headcanons and extra snippets? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
